A Texan In King's Cross station
by Bartholemeow
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if an American bumped into a young Harry Potter looking for Station Nine and three quarters? No? Well too bad, I already wrote this. A/n I do not own Harry Potter, I'm just a wannabe Fanfic writer.


***Beginning Session***

 **(Bartholemeow) This one just popped into my head randomly, and the more I thought about it, the funnier it became.**

 **(Disclaimer-Bot) We do not own Harry Potter if we did steal and Hermione would be together. JK Rowling, not us sadly own it.**

 **(Bartholemeow) And again, we're still working on The USS Juniper, but it's taking longer to plan out than anticipated.**

 ***Session starting in 5...4...3. 2. Hope you enjoy. 1.***

* * *

Let it be known, that Connor Matthews was never one to turn down helping someone. Despite his impressive stature and eyes that could penetrate your very soul, he was a very gentle guy. So, when a little boy with spectacles bigger than his hands asked him where station 9 and three quarters was, he of course chuckled and asked him, "Why do you want to find a non-existent place? From what I read on the map there isn't any station (and three quarters, just 9 and ten."

The boy looked puzzled for a second before deciding to move past him. Only for Connor to put a hand on the boy's shoulder and squatting down to look him in the eye.

"Who told you about a station called Nine and Three quarters, Son?" Connor said in the best impersonation of his dad as possible.

Harry, on the other hand, was currently trying to think of a way of explaining to this man that there were no-wait his eyes! No, this man could see right through Him! "An a-a big hairy man called Hagrid told me," Harry said looking down away from the man's eyes.

Seeing that the little kid wasn't lying, Connor stood up and cupped his chin. Tipping up his Stetson, Connor could only think about how familiar the boy's story sounded like. This seemed like a human trafficking ring.

"Son, What's your name?" He said looking down at the kid with a look of pity on his face.

"H-Harry Potter, sir." the newly named Harry said standing straight up thinking this Man might be a wizard; Judging by The Man's Reaction, He wasn't.

"Do you have any bags, or better yet any parents or guardians I can talk to?" With that, Harry looked down and mumbled something indistinguishable.

"What was that? I couldn't hear what you said. Please speak up, I'm trying to help you here." Connor said once again squatting to meet Harry's eyes.

"M-my parents a-are dead and my Aunt and Uncle aren't here." With that, Connor had to resist the urge to hug the poor kid. That is until an idea formed in his head. Taking out his map of the station he found the Security Office.

"Hey, I know someone who we can ask for help to get to the station. Go grab your things and meet me back here."

Harry ran to a nearby luggage carrier with a trunk and an... OWL!?

Turning quickly Connor spotted a sweet looking woman learning on a post looking bored. "Excuse me Ma'am but do you think you can help me escort a kid to the Security Office?"

Said, woman looked over at him pointing a little boy struggling to move a luggage carrier with an Owl.

"Okay then, my Train doesn't come until another hour or so, so why not?" she said moving over to Connors side.

When Harry returned to Connor, he saw him talking with a Woman With extremely Red hair and a navy-blue coat. Turning Connor spotted Harry and decided to introduce him to the woman.

"Harry meet Susan Granger. She's going to help us find station nine and eight quarters." to which both individuals gave him odd looks for different reasons.

Susan gave him an odd look at how suddenly goofy he had become, and Harry was giving him a strange look at him for the mispronunciation of station nine and Three quarters.

Seven minutes later...

Harry was having a fun time talking with Connor and Susan. Not only did Connor tell jokes, but Susan seemed to have the best reactions to them. Whenever he poked fun at British Stoicness, she would just prove his point by turning around and huffing.

Once they got to the Police Office, Connor decided to talk with a police detective while Harry and Susan sat in the Waiting Room.

"So, what your saying is that this kid might have been kidnapped and is in danger?" The man asked seriously.

"Yes, " Connor stated with utmost assurance.

"Alright, this might take a while to investigate." The detective sighed sitting down in his chair.

" I've got time, sir," Connor said, "I'm just visiting anyways."

Hogwarts, The next day...

Dumbledore was not a Happy man. Not only did the Weasleys fail to capture-I mean meat Harry at Nine and Three quarters. They Failed to see him at all. Harry Potter did not show up for sorting, He did not even breach the barrier of Nine and Three Quarters! In fact, he did not even walk by it!

He had purposely told Hagrid to be quiet about how to get to Nine and Three Quarters, yet somehow, he had managed to confuse Harry Enough to get lost. His Trackers for Harry only told him so much, such as was Harry Healthy, was he fed, was he safe, etc. So why did it show an all-clear for Harry? The Boy couldn't possibly have gotten a good meal, He MADE SURE OF THAT!

The Boy wasn't at the Dursleys, he wasn't at King's Cross station, He wasn't at Diagon Alley, He wasn't even at his old School!

Dumbledore was so lost in thought he had forgotten to make sure that Quirrell knew about the Stone. Or acquisition the Mirror of Erised. In fact, he was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice as all of his trinkets that were monitoring Harry suddenly turn off.

Obvious time skip is obvious...

If you had told Harry Three or so Years ago that he would be living on a ranch in the middle of Texas with three adoptive siblings, two adoptive parents, and a cat named Wimbledon. He would have called you Mad, insane even. But if you were to ask him now, he'd say you were creeping him out that you knew that much about him.

If you had told Dumbledore a Year or so ago, that he'd find harry potter in a city called Texarkana, right on the border of the Texas Dead zone. A place where no Magic could be performed and any Magical there long enough would lose their Magic. He'd ask you how you know such things and try and pry into your mind. If you told him that now, he'd pretty much do the same thing.

And that's how we got here. Dumbledore was waiting to meet with an old friend in the Border town of Texarkana when he looked over at another table and swore he saw a miniature version of James. His suspicion grew when the young lad tipped up his baseball cap to reveal a faded lightning-bolt scar.

Harry Potter and his family were on a road trip to Atlanta Georgia to see the sights and Honor those that died there. Harry and his Brother Matt were having an argument about who would win Batman or Spiderman? while their little and big sisters were talking about...Girl stuff with their Mom, while their Dad was off in the restroom.

Looking off to the side Harry caught a glimpse of an old looking man wearing... Robes?

"Hey Matt, you seeing what I'm seeing?" Harry asked Matt who looked up from the comic he was reading and looked over at the old man wearing a robe.

"Judging by the blueish color of the Robe I'd say he's a hospital patient that's been. Set? free?" Matt asked unsure of what to make of the man.

"Boys, please don't stare at strange old men... they just might stare at you back." came the teasing, yet the stern tone of their father who had come back to the table hands still slightly wet.

Dumbledore heard this conversation guiltily, almost feeling sorry for what he was about to do. Pulling out his wand Dumbledore was about to cast a memory charm on the family before a metal-clad hand grabbed his wrist. "You know I asked you here to talk, not to attack Human Beings."

Turning in his seat, he saw the owner of the metal clad hand. John Millner, the only Texan Wizard capable of performing magic in the dead zone. "Sorry, I thought that the Boy over there was... one of My old students..."

"eh, we get that a lot `round here." the man turned his face towards the family in question and sighed. "Poor kid got caught in a Human trafficking ring, forget where though."

"Human Trafficking? Like slavery? Isn't that illegal now?" Dumbledore asked genuinely confused.

"Yeah, I remember seeing the kids story, People think that the scar on his forehead was a mark used by the traffickers. Sadly, we Haven't caught `em yet." John stated before releasing his hold on Dumbledore's wrist and plopping himself on the seat in front of him.

"So, why did you call me here, did good old moldy shorts shown up yet?" John asked leaning back in his chair.

"Sadly, no. Voldemort has been silent for a while since his failed attempt at stealing the philosophers stone." Dumbledore said once again looking at the teenager and his family. " Say, do you know the young lads' name perhaps?"

"uhm, let me think... Henry...Phillimore I believe. `Not too sure though." John answered cupping his chin in thought. "Either that or James Peterson. one or the other for sure."

"Tell me, do you think his name might be...Harry Potter? Dumbledore said leaning into the table slightly, his beard touching the wood of the table.

"Excuse me fella's, but may I take your orders?" The Waitress butted in before Millner could answer.

"I'll have a nice sweet tea Ma'am, and he'll have a cup of tea," John said nodding toward the elderly British Man.

"Got it, anything else?" the Woman prompted.

"A lemon cake if you will Miss," Dumbledore asked politely.

The Woman then turned toward John.

"Nothing right now Ma'am," John said somewhat dismissively.

"You sure?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm paying for it aren't I?" John asked rhetorically.

"Okay then, your drinks will be right out." She stated before heading to the next table, which happened to be the one with the Family with the kid.

"Anyways, before we were interrupted?" John asked.

"Ah yes, are you sure that his name isn't Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked leaning back and steepling his fingers.

"Harry. Potter. Hmmm, isn't he the one at that they call the 'boy-who-lived-to-fight-another-day-but-disappeared'?" John countered once again cupping his chin in thought.

"Yes," Dumbledore said Flatly.

"huh, and here I thought he was just a lucky punk." John solemnly stated. "No, I don't believe that's him, you wanna` know why?"

"Why," Dumbledore asked leaning forward in his seat.

"He showed signs of abuse from parental abuse, And I know someone like you wouldn't let that happen to a child." He said chuckling before noticing Dumbledore's guilt-ridden face.

"you wouldn't...Right" John asked almost already knowing the answer.

"*grumble* it was for the greater good..." shocked at hearing this John slammed his hands down on the table, his metal arm causing a significant dent in the table.

"WHAT IN SAM HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?"

As a whole, everyone turned to look at the source of the commotion. The look on everyone's faces ranged from annoyed to curious. The Manager walked away from his office and began to walk towards the disturbance.

Taking a wad of cash out John set it down on the table before grabbing Dumbledore's arm. "Come on old man, let's take this outside." while muttering towards the Manage "Sorry 'bout the inconvenience sir."

Once outside the building, John pulled Dumbledore to an alleyway nearby, leaning Dumbledore on one side while leaning himself on the other side.

"John my boy-" Dumbledore was cut off by Johns stern glare."*sigh* what I did was for the good of the world. I'm not proud of what I did, but I did what I had to do. "Dumbledore finished.

"Everyone's world or just yours?" as John this Dumbledore looked down at his robe. Seeing Dumbledore's reaction John stepped out of the alleyway, but before leaving and without turning around he said this. "If I see you anywhere near that kid again, ill hunt you down and tear your flag down."

Harry watched as the old man was carried away by the angry man, and couldn't help but think what had that Old man done? Well, It really wasn't his business to ask was it?

Turning Back to Matt Harry resumed his argument that Spiderman would kick Batman's but.

* * *

 ***Session ended***

 **(Bartholemeow) Huh did not see it heading there. This was just a free-form fanfiction, about a what if about Harry Potter. Combining a few tropes and a few of my own.**

 **(Disclaimer-bot) See you later. And feel free to borrow these ideas but not our OC`s.**


End file.
